The Girl Who Lived
by spicygirl27
Summary: Amy Potter is known as The girl who lived.Voldemort has a big army in hope to kill Amy.Will help to defeat Voldemort come from Regulus Black,a mysterious,secret blood traitor?What will happen if his mother Bellatrix found out he's become friends with Amy?


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. (I wish I did)

This is my first ever fanfic. I'm going to try my best so this is NOT confusing. (if it is, please let me know) I just hope a lot of people read this. I'm an A+ student in English, so this shouldn't be too hard... anyway, just read. I hope the ideas in my head are good enough. GIVE ME A CHANCE! Please? :)

**NOTE:** Amy is in her fifth year, she's a Gryffindor. Same for Regulus( that guy comes later, I promise ;) . That means they are both around 15 years old. (including the other fifth years. Some will turn sixteen before others)

"WHAT?" Amy yelled vehemently. The people in the book store briefly turned their gaze to them.

"Shhh!" Her friend Hermione whispered.

The two friends were in Diagon Alley, shopping for stuff needed for Hogwarts.

"I can't believe it!" Amy whispered. "Ron is going out with LAVENDER of all people?"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione replied, but a little sadly. Amy frowned. Neither would say, but they both really cared about Ron. They didn't want him getting hurt. Amy looked out the shop window, and gasped.

"Hermione, Speak of the devil!" She said, pointing to the window. Ron and Lavender were outside, talking animatedly, and much to Hermione's dismay, holding hands. Suddenly, the small bell on top of the shop door rung. Ron and Lavender entered the store.

"Hide!" Hermione whispered. Before Amy could protest, they were behind a bookshelf. While Hermione spied on the couple through a gap in the shelf, Amy frowned up at the front page of the latest "Daily Prophet" on the Wall.

_Amy Potter: Is the Girl Who Lived Believable?_

_ By Rita Skeeter_

_ Many of you readers have probably heard of the now going into fifth year student at Hogwarts, Amy Potter. In case you haven't, here's a brief description: Amy Potter, age fifteen, is the only known wizard to survive the killing curse, and that of Lord Voldemort's. What's even more surprising is that she survived only as a mere baby! Anyway, whats will be up with this one this year? Last year, she claimed Voldemort was up to "no good". Would you really believe this young one? Poor child still hasn't learned enough, apparently. Lets look forward to a better year, hopefully with less nonsense._

Amy was mad. It _wasn't _nonsense. Voldemort really _was _up to no good. Obvously nobody would believe her last year. Amy hated it when the Daily Prophet lied.

_Flashback_

_ "I'm telling you, he's recruiting death eaters from Slytherin at Hogwarts!" Amy said._

_Rita Skeeter sighed."Listen, kid. I can't just write about things like this. We won't worry the parents any further."_

_Or maybe she, like everyone else. would never risk Voldemort finding out about such an article if they had wrote it. Too bad Rita was her last hope._

"_But you don't understand! He is threatening the seventh years in Hogwarts, and they are not supposed to tell anybody. The only reason I know is because I have a friend in Slytherin. If they can't tell their own parents, what are they supposed to do?" Amy replied._

"_They'll just say no, simple!" Rita skeeter said, annoyed. She had better things to do then listen to some kid in their fourth year of Hogwarts._

"_If they say no, Voldemort could threaten them further! Nobody should get hurt like this!" Amy's eyes became glazed with tears which she would not let fall._

"_Don't say the name!" Rita hissed. "Now get OUT of my office!" Before Amy could protest, Amy found herself pushed outside of the cubicle. _

Amy came back to reality when Hermione shook her shoulder vigorously.

"The coast is clear." Hermione said. Amy nodded.

They both payed for their books and exit. Amy asked "Hermy have you read that article about me?"

"Hermy?" Hermione giggled "Yeah, I read it. It's a shame, Rita Skeeter seem to write about you when she has nothing else these days."

"I know, right?" Amy said " It pisses me off!"

"Language!" Hermione said with disapproval.

"Sorry?" Amy smiled sheepishly. "I'm going to go check out the Quidditch supplies."

"Then I'll be in the dress robes store if you need me." Hermione smiled. Then, they both went their separate ways.

Quidditch was Amy's life. She was the seeker on the Gryiffindor team. Her broom was the Firebolt 2 (said to be even better than the regular firebolt, if that were even possible!) She entered the shop and quickly took a glimpse at the snitch-shaped wall mirror. Her eyes were emerald green. Her shiny, black hair was long, wavy, down to her hips, and it curled at the ends. Her bangs went off to the side because they were always brushed that way. She liked how she looked, but wasn't too conceited about it. She wasn't as tall as she would like to be, after all. And she hated how she had to wear glasses for reading, because she thought it made her look like a nerd.

After approving of her appearance, she happily stood still for a minute to take in her surroundings. Broom kits, Quidditch books, brooms, team merchandise, shiny, black hair... wait, what? She turned her attention to a tall, handsome figure in the broom aisle. He looked to be around her age. He was observing the features of the displayed "firebolt 2" on the wall. However, Amy observed his features.

His eyes were grey and shadow-like. His hair was shiny, collar-bone length, and black. She had never seem him at Hogwarts before. Perhaps he was a new student? If so, Amy was hoping he'd be in Gryffindor, though he looked like a Slytherin.

Amy diverted her eyes to the book she was holding, _Quidditch throughout the ages_, when she felt his gaze turn to her for a split second. She watched him go the register and purchase a Firebolt 2. Deciding there wasn't anything she needed, Amy left, with the image of this guy stuck to her mind for some weird reason.

**REVIEW PLEASE? PLEEEASE? I'm a new "Author" and need constructive criticism! (or approval ^.^) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
